Fortress of the Hutt
by Mandalor V7
Summary: Down on his luck and in need of credits, a spacer named Arian Spencer takes a job for Jabba the Hutt. But when Arian witness one of the cruelest acts of evil can he simply turn a blind eye? Rated T for some stuff in latter chapters. Time line set around A New Hope and Empire Strikes Back.
1. Prolog

Prolog

If there really is bright center to the Galaxy than Tatoonine is the fares world from it. This a common saying amongst farmboys that were born on the plant but dreamed of living somewhere else. And it was not all that far from the truth. For thousands of years millions of life forms have been allured to the desert world only to have their hopes fried by the punishing twin suns or have it swindled out from under them by a slick lowlife.

Arian Spencer was one of those unfortunate lot. He had come to this plant when the transport he had been traveling on suffered a malfunction and was force make an emergency landing. The ship's captain had reassured the passengers that it was a simple fix. Unfortunately the owner of the space dock had charged a three hundred percent interest rate. When the caption could not pay, she was killed along with any crew who would not work with the space dock owner. With only a handful of credits and the clothes on his back Arian had found himself stranded. So that is how the twenty-one year old human found himself trudging along through the Dune Sea in the desperate hope of getting a job.

A strong wind blew in from the south, peppering Arian's faded red shirt, gray paints, and short cut chestnut brown hair with sand. Raising his left hand to his brow, to shield his eyes from the glare of the suns, Arian squinted his sage green eyes. In the near the distance stood the reddish sandstone cylinder buildings that was the palace of the crime lord Jabba the Hutt.

_I don't really want to do this but what chose do I have? _Arian thought as he knocked on the large bronze gate of the palace. Less than a second later a boll shaped security droid popped out of the gate. It looked at Arian and spoke in Hutties.

Looking down on his data pad Arian read the translation of what the droid had said. [What do you want?]

"I am here to speak with Jabba the Hutt about a possible job opportunity." Arian replied.

After the droid checked the Palace's security system, to confirm that Arian did have an appointment, the gate opened. It made a screeching and clicking sound as it rose into the air, releasing a pungent fallow stench.

Checking the straps on the holster for his blaster pistol, Arian entered the fortress of the Hutt. The weapon felt strangle heave on Arian's right side as he walked over the threshold; Arian never having used a blaster in combat. That did not really matter. Jabba' Palace was so well guarded that if Arian found himself in a position where he was forced to fight, he would easily be killed.

The first thing that Arian noticed when entering the palace was that there were lots of high ceilings and no windows. This gave the occupants of the building a welcome respite from the harsh dry desert heat outside. Though, it also created shadows everywhere, making one paranoid of seeing monsters around every corner. This idea was backed up when a gamorrean guard or another strange alien would come from seemingly nowhere.

Moving through a maze of passages and chambers, Arian found his way to the main audience chamber. There the largest hive of scum and villainy gathered in a relaxed setting. The room was a large rectangle with a skylight in the center, making it the first place where Arian had seen rays of sunlight in the palace. Several trophies were displayed on the back wall, including the heads of some animals that were on the Galaxy's endangered species list.

Sitting above all the other patrons was none other than Jabba the Hutt. The oversized blotted slug lounged on a dais near the center of the chamber, just out of reach of the sunlight. Standing next to him was his right hand man, the pale Twi'lik Bib Fortuna. The small creepy-looking Salacious B. Crumb, Jabba's court jester, sat in the crooks of his tail. There was also a teal colored protocol droid.

Taking a deep breath, Arian strode to approach the Hutt. The guest in the chamber did not pay him much notice as he walked past them; even Jabba did not acknowledge him until Arian was standing a few feet away. With large froglike origin eyes, Jabba glanced at Arian and then said something in Hutties.

"So, you are the spacer looking for work." The droid translated.

"Yes. I was told by Mosep Binneed that you have a sue chef position available." Arian replied. He tried to inject as much confidence into his voice as he could must. However in all actuality, it was taking every bit of strength Arian had to prevent himself from collapsing on the floor.

"I pay good money for talented cooks and the standards for my guest's food is above the norm on this rock. What makes you qualified for the position?" Jabba stated.

"Umm… Well sir," Arian stammered. "I was in line to receive a job at the Imperial Café on Coruscant before I found myself stranded here. I am a hard worker and take deep pride in my trade."

For a few hart pounding moments Jabba thought it over. "Yes. You will do fine. But remember you work for me. If you do anything to betray me then you will die the most painful death imaginable."

"Don't worry great mighty Jabba. I understand." Arian replied. Once again he swallowed his fear.

At this time Bib Fortuna stepped off the dais, his dark blue robes dragging behind him. He approached Arian. "If you will, I will show to you the kitchen. He said.

Nodding his head, Arian followed the Twi'lek down a set of stairs, going deeper and deeper into the fortress of the Hutt.


	2. Chapter 1: Hard to Shallow

Chapter 1: Some Things are Harder to Swallow

How Arian was ever going to find his way around the palace was beyond him. Every signal hallway looked exactly the same, dark, narrow, and sort of damp smelling. Bib Fortuna had reassured him that he would know the layout of the palace in a few days' time. Yet, Arian was having a hard time believing that. The only real difference between hallways that Arian had spotted so far was a higher number of rodents in some arias compared to others. _I really hope they do not have rodents in the kitchen. _Arian casually thought. 

"Now, you will be provided your own sleeping chamber and meals here at the palace. All of this of course will be taken out of you pay." Bib Fortuna was explaining when they rounded the corner of one passage, heading for a door several meters to their left.

"So can I leave or am I forced to stay here?" Arian inquired, feeling even more uneasy about this work arrangement.

"Oh no. You are free to come and go as you wish." Bib answered, opening the door. "Because of how remotely located Jabba's Palace is, it is just a lot easy for all of Jabba's employees to live on the palace grounds. Nearly every signal member of his court lives here or at least stays for a short time."

_It also allows Jabba to keep track of everyone's movements._ Arian thought, following Bib inside to the next room.

Before Arian even finished walking over the threshold, his noise was immersed in the pleasant aroma of cooking spices and oils. Walking further into the kitchen Arian looked around. There was almost a pleasant expression on his face. The kitchen was small and basic but tidy and well organized. There were three industrial grade stovetops in the center with counters. A set of sinks rested along the back wall and an old fashion wood burning stone oven stood in the right hand corner. On either side there were two doors, which Arian presumed led to a paunchy and freezer. A twisted collection of interconnected pipes lay above in the ceiling.

"Hey Bib. What do you need now?" said an unknown voice.

Arian glanced to see a Zebrak coming out of one of the doors. He had broad built shoulders, dressed in dark paints and an off white T-shirt. The violet spider web facial tattoos on his face paired well with his purple-grayish eyes and brick red skin tone. In the Zebrak's hands where two crates. The top one looked like it contained root vegetables, confirming Arian's theory about one of the rooms being a pantry.

"Gavrain Cleaver, meat Arian Spencer your new assistant." Said Bib, gesturing with his right hand at the human.

Gavrain set the crates down on one of the counters and walked over to Arian and Bib. Now that he was closer, Arian noticed that Gavrain stood over a head taller than him, nearly two and a half meters tall.

"It is a pleaser to meet you." Arian said, extending out his right hand.

Gavrain ignored the out stretched hand and looked down on Arian with an intensive stair. "You are awfully scrawny… Some meat on your bones could do you some good. Well, you are probably more competent than a droid. Go over there and peel those root vegetables. If you can show me that you can manage that than we will go from there."

"I will leave you to your work. Though, remember dinner will be served in the main audience chamber." Said Bib, taking his leave.

Following his orders, Arian walked over to the stack of crates. He picked up an old fashion peeler and set about the task at hand. The peeler smoothly glided over the ruff green skin of the root vegetable, revealing its smooth interior. It felt good for Arian to be doing his trade, even if it was such a simple and mundane task such as this. One by one Arian peeled the root vegetables, their skin falling into a garbage shoot.

"So you are a spacer." Gavrain stated more as a matter of fact than an inquiry. He was at another counter chopping up some Neimoidain mushrooms.

"How can you tell?" Arian asked.

"Lots of ways, you sort of have that wide eyed naïve look on your face, your body language is tense, and you don't have that cocky audited that most moisture farmer kids get when they sign on. Just because they work for Jabba the Hutt they get it into their heads that they can go toe-to-toe with a Mandalorain or something."

"So how long have you been working for Jabba the Hutt?"

Gavrain shrugged his shoulders and began quartering the root vegetables, placing them into a pot of boiling water. "A few years' time. Was the chief cook on one of Jabba's freighters for a while. Then I started working here a year ago."

"So… um are the stories really true about Jabba?"

At this point Gavrain stopped his work. He put down the knife and gave Arian a hard look. "Listen, take everything you have heard about Jabba the Hutt and imagine it being ten times worse. That is what Jabba is like. You seem like a good kid and probably come from a more civilized plant. So, this may be something that will be hard for you to swallow but there are things that you are going to see that will trigger every sense of right and wrong you have. The best way to deal with it is to keep your head down and turn a blind eye. Hopefully that will help you keep the illusion alive that you might someday get of this dust ball."

Not quite knowing how to respond, Arian did not say anything. He and Gavrain continued to work on preparing the dinner in silence for the rest of the afternoon.

It was around five o'clock when the meal was finished.

"Here take these trays up to the main audience chambers," Gavrain ordered, gesturing to three trays, containing bowls of a mushroom and root vegetables puree soup with fresh green herbs, on a repulsor cart.

Arian grabbed the cart by the handles and pushed it along. "Not to sound lazy or anything, but shouldn't there be droids or a wait staff to handle this?" he asked.

"There used to be." Gavrain answered. He was right behind with a cart containing trays of pastries. "Though, a few weeks back all the serving droids went berserk, attacking everyone and everything. It took a good number of the guards to put a stop to them. By that time most of the labor servants had been massacred. So, all but the most vital droids are in lockdown until it is sorted out."

The main audience chamber was abuzz with activity when Arian and Gavrain arrived. A Bith band played some lively and upbeat music. They were accompanied by several female dancers and singers dressed in provocative attire. Arian noted that some of the females wore collars around their necks. The various members of Jabba's court mingled about. Some watched the performers. Others kept more to the sides of the chamber, having conversations in their native languages. All this time Jabba lounged on his dais. He was joined by a lavender skinned Twi'lek female, who stood behind the Hutt massaging his slimy backside. She had a pained and grossed out look on her face.

"Let's place these carts over there." Gavrain stated, pointing to the far back wall with the animal trophies.

He and Arian maneuvered the carts through the throng of people. Gavrain then activated the carts' locking system, to ensure that they remand in place. He grabbed one of the trays and Arian did as well.

"Alright, Bib said that I would get some new severs soon, but right now you are all that I have," said Gavrain. "So, watch your step and try not to start any fights. These people really don't even care about us as long as we stay out of their way."

Arian nodded his head and once again walked through the crowd. He kept his head low, minding Gavrain's words. As Arian walked a guest would grab a bowl or place a used cup on the tray. One of the main things that stood out to Arian about the party was the vast number of different races. This was something that was sort of new for Arian, having never spent much time around nonhumans before arriving on Tatoonine. Not that Arian was a bigot or anything. He simple came from a plant that was dominantly human where the Empire had strict segregation laws. The different races did not really bother Arian, well except for his new employer. Everything about Jabba the Hutt bothered Arian, from his rotund slimy bulk to his cold, lazy, and calculating manner.

"Hey! Watch where you are going." Exclaimed a Duros, who Arian had bumped into.

"I am sorry sir it was an accident." Arian stated, doing his best to try to defuse the situation before it escalated any further.

For a second or two the Arian and the Duros traded glances at each other. Then the Duros backed down.

"Okay," said the Duros. "Luckily for you I am in a forgiving mood this time. Jabba just paid me a decent price for the load of spice I hauled. If you ever bump into me again... well use your imagination." The Duros then walked off.

Arian took the now empty tray back to the cart. He let out a sigh of relief, knowing that the situation could have gone far worse. The band was in the mild of playing a new song when they suddenly stopped. A number of figures were coming down the stairs from the front entrance. All of Jabba's court gather to the center of the chamber.

Feeling a bit curious, Arian joined the crowd. He shoved and slipped through to get a better look. There were six people standing before Jabba in the center of the chamber. The most prominent of these was a dark-skinned Devaronian, dressed in a white trench coat with gold trim, a blue shirt underneath, and black paints with matching boots. The two horns on his head were just as sharp and pointy as his teeth and ears. Standing behind him were a Gran, a Sullustan, and a Nikto. All three were dressed in simple traveling clothes and their hands were bound. Standing on either side of them were two Weequarys, dressed in standard plant security force style uniforms. One of them was armed with a blaster rifle and the other an electrostaff.

"…And as you can see great mighty Jabba this is the sample of my stock." The Devaronian was confidently explaining to Jabba. "They are healthy, strong, and will work hard if properly motivated. I would be willing to sell them to you for the price of three thousand each."

Jabba responded back in Hutties.

The Devaronian apparently did not need a translation. He briefly glanced at the Twi'lik girl on Jabba's dais. Then he flashed Jabba a smug grin.

"Two thousand is indeed a generous offer. Though, perhaps I can bring more value to the deal."

The Devaronian then clapped his hands and turned his head to the stairs. Everyone in the room did as well, including Jabba. Another Weequary come down the stairs, dragging along a new captive to join the others. She was a human around the same age as Arian. She had light-tan skin, an average figure, and long dark brown hair, which was in a distorted mess. For a brief second Arian and her eyes met. Her big dark blue eyes were wide with fear and confusion.

"This here is my prime product." The Devaronian stated, as he began to walk around the terrified young woman. "She is beautiful is she not, mighty Jabba?" The Devaronian then placed a hand the woman's left shoulder.

"Keep your hands off me!" The young woman exclaimed, kicking the Devaronian in the grown. The Devaronian collapsed to the floor, squinting his eyes and gritting his teeth.

The Weequary with the electrostaff immediately responded, zapping the young woman with the weapon. She let out a haunting cry of pain before collapsing to the floor as well.

By this time the Devaronian had recovered. He picked himself of the ground and dusted the dirt from his coat. "I am sorry Jabba. Apparently this one still needs learn her place." He then gestured for the Weequary to hand him the electrostaff.

"Best we take our leave now," said a voice from behind Arian. He turned to see Gavrain standing behind him. The two of them exited to the chamber, even as Arian could hear the young woman crying out in pain once again.

"What was all that?" Arian asked, as they moved.

"Just Captain Der-ren and his crew selling their newest lode of slaves." Gavrain replied.

"Slaves?"

At this point Gavrain stopped, turned around, and looked at Arian. "Kid even you cannot be so naïve to not know that Jabba deals in slavery. Half of those performers at the party are slaves and the other half work for next to nothing."

"I did already know about it. Though, seeing it in person is something else." Arian softly stated.

Gavrain gave Arian a sympathetic look. "It is like I said earlier. Best you just turn a blind eye to things. I know it is not easy at first but as time goes on it will.

"So um are we slaves?" Arian asked, as they continued walking back to the kitchen.

"No. There are some jobs that Jabba does hire people for. Because if everyone that worked for him was a slave, then he would have a big revolt on his hands. Though, we not fare below that. For now put that behind you. We have a lot of work to do to prepare for tomorrow."


	3. Chapter 3: Slave Girl

Hello everyone. I just wanted to give an up date on the story. The next chapter is nearly done and I am about to start on the one after that. Also I have an artist working on a cover for this story, so look forward to that soon. If you have enjoyed this story or have any suggestions please remember leave to a review.

* * *

Chapter 2: Red and Silver

_What the hell did I just do? _Selena pondered to herself, unable to shake the feeling that her situation had gone from bad to horrible.

A pair of gourds, a Rodian and a Quaran, firmly grasped Selena by the shoulder on either side of her. Selena's feet hovered and skidded across the ground as they moved down through the lower levels. Selena was too exhausted to fight, as much as she wanted to. She could not keep up with the fast pace that the guards seemed to insist on going.

"I hate humans." The Rodian gourd causally commented. "They are just so ugly. Their skin is way to smooth and eyes are too small. What makes Jabba like these things is beyond me."

"Well we are almost at the dancer's quarters." The Quaran replied. "As soon as we drop her off we can go back to sitting at that corner, drinking, and earning easy credits."

A few seconds later they arrived at the said room. As they entered a few dancing girls lifted their heads to look at the new arrival. The room was far more elaborate than what Selena had been expecting. All the walls were decorated with ornate tapestry, granted it depicted seines of Hutts enslaving and killing other species. Lining the walls were beds covered in silk sheets and pillows. In the far back corner there was a door that looked like it led to an actual bathroom. Unlike in the cargo hold that Selena and the other slaves had been crammed in where they had to us a chamber pot.

However the gourds marched Selena through this room and tossed her in another chamber, which was connected by a door that Selena had failed to notice. For a few seconds Selena laid there on the cold stone floor, as the door sealed shut behind her. Sitting up, Selena folded her knees to her chin and tucked her arms around her legs, forming herself into a little ball.

This room was pitch black and completely barren. Selena's heart started racing as she heard a mechanical clicking sound. Out of the dark stepped a droid. It had the body of a 3PO series protocol droid and three pairs of thin arms, which had several scary-looking attachments. It moved on a set of tripod legs. The head was like that of a Duros, but one of its glowing green eyes was larger than the other. It was painted a mix of dark blue and a faded green.

"Good day. I am FD-S79-4308. But most simply reefer to me as FD," said the droid. It spoke in a high pitch tone that was distinctly neutral gender.

"Please stand up and stay perfectly still for a minute." The droid ordered.

Still feeling confused and uneasy about everything, Selena compiled. She was somehow convinced the droid meant her no harm, at least not knowingly. A wave of light flashed from the FD's larger eye and it began traveling the length of Juno's entire body.

"What type of droid are you?" Selena asked.

"I am a fashion design service droid." FD responded, as it continued to flash Selena with the light. "It is my primary function to design attire custom fitted for the wearer and by the specifications of the owner of this palace.

_Wow, that is a pretty fancy way of saying that it was going to create what every slinky outfit I am going to be forced to wear. _Selena thought.

"O yes, scan is now complete. You may slouch or claps to the floor now, like so many other clients do. Though, I do ask that you reframe from trying to dismantle me. I have had several self-defense protocols installed. You have such lovey light tan skin that I would deeply regret if I cased it damage." Stated FD.

The door swooshed open and Selena turned around to see the lavender skinned Twi'lek female from Jabba's throne room and a blue Nautolan. Both woman were dressed in skimpy costumes, complete with dark leather collars. The Nautolan woman wearing a green tub top and mini skirt with thin fishnet stockings. The Twi'lek was dressed in a light sky blue one peace, with a deep V-neckline and slits cut in the side.

"Please take servant 10359 to the bathroom for washing. Her costume will take some time to prepare." FD ordered the dancers.

The Nautalan woman gently placed her hand on Juno's shoulder and gestured with her other hand for Selena to follow her. The tone of the three woman was somber as they walked to the bathroom, where there was an in-ground tub filled with water waiting for Selena.

The two slave dancers where vary respectful and considerate, as they allowed Selena to take off her bodysuit and wash herself. The only time they would turn to face her was to hand Selena a container of some sort of cleaning product. Surprisingly the water in the tub was warm, clean, and smelt like flowers. Selena submerged herself down to the bottom, allowing the heat to relive her sore musicals. Under different circumstances Selena might have been able to enjoy the experience. However, the reason why she was there was never far from her mind. It completely terrified Selena of what she might be forced to do now.

"It is time to get out now." The Nautalan woman softly stated. In her hand she held a towel. Reluctantly Selena got out of the water, grabbed the towel and wrapped it around her body. Selena then sat down on a bench in the corner. The Twi'lik stepped behind her and began running a brush threw Selena's long dark brown hair.

"Thank you for your kindness." Selena said looking back at the Twi'lik and then at the Nautalan woman.

"Stupid little girl! It was very foolish of you to fight the Master." The Twi'lik hissed, as she continued brushing Selena's hair. This time she found a knot and ripped right through it, causing Selena a minor pain.

"Ver-tan's words maybe harsh but they are true." Said the Nautalan woman. She kneeled down and looked Selena in the eyes. "My name is Greela what is your name?"

"Selena."

"Selena… that is a pretty name. So, tell me what in the stars possessed to attack one of Master Jabba's men?"

Selena looked back at the Nautalan woman. Her eyes were large and the darkest clear black, yet they were also warm and caring.

"Isn't that obvious? I did not want that low life to lay his hands on me!"

"I do admire your bravery, but it was still foolish of you to be defiant so soon after arriving at the Palace. While not everyone who willingly works for Master Jabba is evil, the majority of his men do share his sadistic enjoyment of the suffering of others. As you probably already know. Though, you are a dancer now. This will only make you more at risk to their cruelty."

"How?" Selena asked.

"We are the dancers. The ones whose lives are meant to entertain those of Master Jabba's court. Master Jabba has high standards for us. If we fail to please him than we will be punished."

"What sort of punishment?" Selena asked, even though she knew she would not like what she heard.

"There are several…" Ver-tan chimed in. "If you are lucky you will die a quick death."

After that a hushing silence fell over the three enslaved woman. Gleela and Ver-tan continued doing Selena's hair and makeup.

Sometime later another slave girl come in with the components to Selena's dancing costume. Selena protectively clung to the towel, even as Gleela urged her to stand up. With remorse and a single tear running down her cheek, Selena closed her eyes, refusing to watch the other slaves dress her in what she knew would be the most mortifying outfit that she had ever worn.

After what felt like an eternity in Hell the slaves finished putting on the outfit. The only clue that Selena had of what was being put on her was a tug or a pull by one of the slaves or when they asked her to raze her foot.

Taking a deep breath Selena stepped out of the bathroom. FD was in the dancer's chamber waiting for her.

"My you look splendid." Would you care to see?" The droid commented, projecting a full holographic image of Selena in the skimpy slave costume.

For Selena it was one thing knowing that she was scantily clad but another thing for her to see it from another person's perspective. Her torso was completely exposed. The only thing covering her chest was a flowing silver bikini top, with an under layer of bright red silk which conformed to her breast and pushed up her cleavage slightly. Maybe bikini was to generous a term for it. The word torture device came to mind. Covering her lower half was a knee length skirt made out of matching red silk. There was a slit on the right side that ran almost all the way up. The skirt was held in place by a silver belt, studded with pieces of hexagon shaped ruby red stained glass. On Selena's feet were a pair of silver colored sandals, which were connected via a strapping system that went up the lower part of her leg. As for Selena's hair, it was done up into a signal thick braid, which was fastened at the end by a bow made of burgundy ribbon.

"Now for the finishing touch." Said a voice from somewhere behind.

Selena's hart dropped down to her gut and started racing all at the same time. As the Devaronian slaver, Captain Nero Der-ren stepped into the room. He had a cruel gleam in his eyes, while striding over to Selena. In his right hand was a shiny metal object wrapped in chain.

A sinister toothy smile came to his face as he looked Selena up and down. For a few seconds his eyes lingered on her exposed body. Instinctively, Selena raised her hands to cover her chest. Nero took Selena by surprise, as he placed the object around her neck. It was then that Selena realized that the object was a collar with a length of chain attached to it.

"Move slave!" Nero ordered. "Jabba will want to see how you look." The slaver then grabbed the chain and lead Selena along. Not wanting to get choked or dragged, Selena complied, closing her eyes and desperately praying for this nightmare to end.


End file.
